1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to button structures, particularly, to a button structure for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Button structures are widely used in portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and personal digital assistants) for facilitating various user operations. A conventional button structure includes a button and two elastic arms. The portable electronic device includes a housing. The housing defines a through hole allowing the button to extend therethrough. The elastic arms connect the button to the housing for generating a rebounding force to push the button to return to original position after being pressed and released. However, the elastic arms are generally made of plastic material and may easily fail.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.